


Bowties Are Definitely Cool

by WeAreTheHurricane



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Glee
Genre: M/M, bowties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheHurricane/pseuds/WeAreTheHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are watching Doctor Who. Just a bit of fluff, really. For anyone who loves Klaine and/or has realised Blaine wears suspenders and bowties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties Are Definitely Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my fanfiction account over at fanfiction.net called we are the hurricane.

Blaine and Kurt were curled up in each other's arms at Blaine's house after a long night of watching Disney movies and musicals. They sang along to the songs and just enjoyed each other's company. They felt it was good to be in love.

"Blaine, I'm falling asleep! Don't put another movie in!" Kurt struggled with Blaine as he tried to get up.

"We'll watch something short. Like, 40 minutes long, max! Have you watched Doctor Who?"

"What's that? Is it a musical I haven't seen?"

"No, silly, it's a TV show about this time traveller who saves the world. It's, like, the only show that I ever watched when I was small."

"Ok, then, let's watch it." Kurt groaned at him, "but, if it's not good and I miss out on my beauty sleep, I will murder you."

"I'll hold you to it. Come on then."

Blaine popped the DVD into the player and chose one of the episodes. "Let's watch The Impossible Astronaut."

He sat down and watched as the DVD. Kurt had to say it was a pretty good show. Even River's slap got him laughing. Eventually, when the episode ended, he told Blaine to put on the next one. While they watched The Day of the Moon, Blaine started telling Kurt about Captain Jack Harkness, the bisexual man who is immortal. He told Kurt about the Captain being his first crush, with his flirting and sexy looks.

After watching three more episodes of the show, Kurt started to notice something itching at the back of his neck. It is probably Blaine's clothes, he thought, I tell him all the time to buy better quality clothes. After a while, he couldn't stand it any longer so he looked around at what it was. He was surprised to see a bowtie.

"Blaine," he said, all the while noticing that he was also wearing suspenders.

"Yeah, baby."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you look like a colourful Doctor?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're wearing suspenders and a bowtie."

After thinking this over, Blaine looked at his boyfriend and said, "Bowties are cool."


End file.
